


El año del gato

by dreamyguns



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Introspection, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyguns/pseuds/dreamyguns
Summary: Eddie es el primero en marcharse y el último en olvidar.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	El año del gato

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado muy libremente en un fanart que vi hace tiempo.

Eddie es el primero en marcharse y el último en olvidar.

*

Nueva York le recibe con edificios a los que no ve el final, una niebla húmeda y permanente incluso en pleno verano y miles de personas atascadas en el metro en hora punta con rostros igual de grises que sus trajes de oficina. Eddie empieza a usar una mascarilla para evitar los gérmenes, se mimetiza como puede en la multitud y se hace invisible como nunca lo fue en Derry.

Aún no lo sabe, pero poco a poco Derry comenzará a borrarse de su memoria como el final de los rascacielos que nunca llega a ver.

*

Su nueva vida en la gran ciudad termina de cerrar un círculo de terror indivisible. No ese que le perseguía de niño, no. Uno más adulto, más mundano.

Eddie tiene dieciocho años cuando se marcha de Derry. Hace dos maletas, besa a su madre quien, llorosa en la puerta, le recita una y otra vez la lista de medicamentos que debe adquirir a su llegada a Nueva York, y se reúne una última vez con seis personas a las que acabaría por dar un nombre completo (Amigos de La Infancia) cuando los años pasaran. Llegaría un punto en que no los vería de forma individual, delante de él, cada cual con un rostro, una nariz, unos ojos llorosos, unos brazos que le acogen por última vez, sino en una nube única de rostros sombríos.

Richie Tozier le dice, que te vaya bien niño bonito, imitando de forma penosa a un viejo irlandés que lleva dentadura postiza. Eddie se ríe intentando no llorar, porque Richie le llamaría mariquita, y nadie quiere que le llamen mariquita en un pueblucho como Derry, incluso cuando está a punto de marcharse para, espera, nunca volver.

Eddie quiere vivir muchos años, gracias a sus medicamentos y por alejarse a paso rápido de una ciudad, una casa y unas vivencias que no ya no quiere, ni necesita.

Podría, sin embargo, empaquetar a seis perdedores en sus dos maletas y llevárselos consigo a la gran ciudad, si se dejaran. Sobre todo, después de que celebren su marcha en una última cena donde todos intentan aparentar alegría sin conseguirlo, y acaban estallando en lágrimas. Eddie llora con ellos, porque una cosa es llorar a solas delante de Richie Tozier y otra llorar en grupo, como si fuera un segundo juramento que los unirá de por vida.

Prometen mantener el contacto en forma de cartas. Nunca llegan a darse el teléfono, porque a medida que van marchándose, lo cambian por trabajo o por motivos que nunca llegan a saber.

Eddie tiene dieciocho años cuando dice adiós a su yo de niño y hola a la ansiedad. Esta es nueva, una ansiedad propia de adulto para la que no existe ningún medicamento que le proteja.

*

Encuentra un piso pequeño para él solo, lo que le ahorra conflictos innecesarios con compañeros que nunca llega a tener. Trabaja en una cafetería (le gusta ponerse guantes, trabajar en un cuadro de normas de limpieza estrictas y seguir órdenes sin cuestionarlas), escribiendo artículos para el periódico de la universidad sobre limpieza y salud que le pagan a tres dólares la hora pero que hace con mucho gusto, y como taxista ocasional, que le serviría para dar el salto a su profesión del futuro.

Apenas puede pagar el alquiler de su pequeño estudio a las afueras de la ciudad y necesita más de una vez pastillas para la ansiedad y los nervios antes de los exámenes, pero quitando eso, no puede decir que las cosas le vayan del todo mal.

Se acuerda de Derry todavía, en esos tiempos, y piensa, he hecho bien.

Se acuerda de Mike, enterrado en libros en sus últimos años de adolescente. De Bill y su bicicleta y su corazón rotos. De Stan y su miedo visceral a que su iglesia no lo aceptara como uno más. De Ben diseñando planos y planos como si le fuera la vida en ello. De Beverly vistiendo como un chico por pura rebeldía. De Richie y sus voces estúpidas y sus gafas enormes y en cómo le pellizcaba la mejilla sonriendo antes de echarle un puñado de tierra sucia a la cara.

Entonces piensa, no.

*

Se gradúa en la universidad con honores y sus tres trabajos pasan a convertirse en uno solo, gracias a que se ha preocupado de hacer contactos en la compañía de taxis. Le aceptan como chófer ocasional en eventos multitudinarios con actores de medio pelo. Le pagan bien, así que Eddie se queda y prospera.

A los veinticinco años consigue ahorrar lo suficiente para fundar su propia empresa. Se hipoteca hasta las cejas comprando limusinas, pero el negocio le va tan bien que emplea a dos chóferes más para que le ayuden. A los seis meses de andadura, una mujer solicita el puesto administrativo que queda vacante. Eddie se lo concede y después se toma un café con ella para discutir los términos del contrato.

Myra se convertiría en su esposa y socia de su empresa tres años después.

*

Pero antes de un matrimonio infeliz de casi una década, antes de la hipoteca, las facturas y la compra de más limusinas, hubo más.

Eddie lo recuerda en la soledad de su piso nuevo y carísimo mientras relee los prospectos de sus pastillas para la ansiedad y la noche se lo traga entero.

*

A Eddie le han llamado mariquita más de una vez.

No es de esas cosas que se olviden. A medida que pasan los años, Derry se convierte en una mancha borrosa de la que apenas distingue calles o tiendas. Tampoco el río en el que jugaba con seis personas extrañas, sus Amigos de La Infancia, juntos sin distinción en esa única nube de tormenta de su mente que se extiende hasta el infinito.

Eddie se olvida de mandar cartas (¿a quiénes se las mandaba, en primer lugar?), de contestar emails (excepto ese encargo de última hora del trabajo) e incluso de llamar a su madre. Desconecta el teléfono para evitar así todo rastro de confrontación. La culpabilidad tarda en desaparecer, mucho más que esos recuerdos que cree que son valiosos, pero no deben serlo si se han ido sin más.

Pero aún quedan rastros de cosas. Cosas que no se marchan por alguna razón. Se quedan como los charcos después de una nevada copiosa, que después se filtran en la tierra y desaparecen. Pero la humedad se queda ahí, constante, recordando tiempos pasados.

A Eddie le llamaban mariquita, y nenaza, y cosas peores que después lloraba en su cuarto a solas o con sus Amigos de La Infancia, en aquellos días que coincidían los insultos con las palizas o las charlas vacías en casa de uno de ellos por culpa de una muerte de un niño, o los secretos de la casa de una niña que ella nunca les contaba. Recuerda las lágrimas primero, las risas después, los cigarrillos que nunca aceptaba pero sí el exceso de azúcar de las golosinas de otro de sus Amigos, a las que nunca decía que no, rezando por no ponerse malo del estómago después.

*

Pero sobre todo, recuerda a un chico. Es el que tarda más tiempo en desaparecer del caos de su cabeza.

Recuerda a un chico de gafas enormes que imitaba todo lo que le rodeaba. Quería ser ventrílocuo, y luego cómico, y luego DJ. Esa última etapa le duró más que las otras, cuando empezó a hacer cintas de música personalizadas para los Amigos de la Infancia, por sus cumpleaños y en ocasiones especiales.

Eddie tiene la suya guardada en el bolsillo de una de las maletas que le acompañó en su andadura por Nueva York. La conserva por alguna razón, porque en esta época ya no se lleva lo de escuchar casetes, pero a pesar de ello lo saca cuando se siente más solo de lo habitual en su piso vacío de todo calor humano excepto del suyo propio.

Es una cinta de música con canciones viejas. La mayoría vienen de películas. En la cara A hay canciones de Nirvana, David Bowie, los Rolling Stones y Queen. El chico que se la hizo parece haber buscado concienzudamente temas que dejen buen sabor de boca. Eddie canta por lo bajo que los chicos débiles pueden ser héroes. Piensa en David Bowie guiñándole un ojo y sonríe. Vuelve a ser un niño frágil y asustado pero con ganas de vivir. Le rodean sus Amigos sin cara, pero siente su calor y su fuerza y recupera el buen humor.

La cara B es otra historia. Se pregunta si habrá sido el mismo chico el que habrá elegido las canciones, porque son canciones de amor de grupos clásicos. Todas tienen un mensaje inconfundible: te quiero, y no quiero que lo sepas, pero no puedo hacer nada por evitar lo que siento, perdóname si te quiero. La melancolía que empapa los temas es un hecho.

Eddie no suele poner la cara B. Le traen flashes de cosas que ya no puede recordar. No cuando le quedan pocos años de vida de soltero y muchos más antes de volver al pueblo de su infancia a terminar lo que una vez empezó.

Pero a veces, en días más melancólicos de lo habitual, le da la vuelta a la cinta en su radiocasete viejísimo y que apenas funciona ya, y trata de recordar sin conseguirlo.

Las canciones que ese chico sin rostro escogió para él hablan sobre viajes en bicicleta en medio de un verano abrasador. De noches besando a extraños bajo las estrellas. De chicos guapos de rodillas ensangrentadas. De amores que no olvidan a pesar del paso del tiempo.

Las letras se le marcan dentro como el acero ardiendo. La cabeza le da vueltas. Eddie pide recordar más, solo un poco más, más de ese chico que le dijo tantas cosas por medio de esos temas. Porque a la cara no podía, no en ese pueblucho de mierda donde vivían, no con el peligro de que le dieran una paliza un día y le tiraran al río al siguiente.

Esas noches se duerme con dolor de cabeza.

*

El gato llega una noche de tormenta.

Es un gato flacucho y atigrado, que pasea por la puerta de su piso como si Eddie fuera su dueño legítimo y estuviera esperándole para que le dé de comer. Eddie, que no puede esperar en darse una ducha caliente que le evitará el trancazo que puede coger después, mira al gato con el ceño fruncido. Este inclina la cabeza y maúlla como diciéndole, buenas noches, y, te esperaba. El silencio entre ellos se rompe por los truenos que se dejan oír en la lejanía.

Eddie da un resoplido, abre la puerta y no protesta cuando el animal entra primero. Por suerte aún le queda un poco de leche en la nevera.

El gato no lleva collar, aunque está bastante limpio para ser callejero (requisito esencial para entrar en la casa de Eddie Kaspbrak). Parece viejo, vagabundo, roto y sin rumbo, pero necesitado de calor. Le deja quedarse por esa noche. A la mañana siguiente lo dejará en la protectora y que se encarguen ellos de buscarle un buen hogar.

Mejor que el suyo, al menos. Porque Eddie tiene dinero y trabajo, pero no recuerdos o calor o amistades que se perdieron para siempre en la oscuridad.

Se queda esa noche, y la siguiente, y muchas más. Al final, Eddie acepta lo inevitable. Es un animal que parece tímido, pero luego coge confianza y le hace reír cuando se estira y le enseña la barriguita.

A los tres meses desde la adopción, le pone nombre. Le llama Richie, igual que ese cómico que se acaba de hacer famoso. A Eddie le gusta verle algunas noches por la televisión. A pesar de lo escatológico de sus chistes, no puede evitar reírse.

*

Le hace de chófer a Richie Tozier un sábado a comienzos del que sería su último verano de soltero.

Richie es un hombre alto, de gafas enormes y pelo enmarañado que le hace fruncir el ceño sin saber por qué. Le recuerda a alguien de hace muchos años atrás, pero es imposible porque Eddie nunca ha conocido a un cómico famoso hasta ahora. Y sin embargo, la amargura está ahí acechándole. No le deja en paz al mirarle por el retrovisor, incluso cuando intenta hacer bien su trabajo sin que lo molesten fantasmas del pasado.

Eddie le propone escuchar algo de música. Suele decirlo en sus servicios, en un intento de romper el silencio. Richie asiente, distraído. Debe estar pensando en su monólogo. Es probable que sea su primera visita a Nueva York y esté nervioso, aunque nunca lo parece por sus actuaciones.

Entona la radio y suena la emisora de clásicos.

—Perdone —dice Eddie al momento, y lleva la mano al cambio de emisora.

Richie le detiene.

—No, tío, déjalo. Me gusta ese grupo. Hacía años que no les escuchaba.

Eddie le hace caso, porque eh, el cliente siempre tiene la razón, a pesar de que sean desconocidos que le llaman _tío,_ sin que él les conozca de nada. Reconoce la canción. Es una de la cara B de la cinta del Amigo de La Infancia. Es una canción de amor, triste pero rítmica. La canción del chico guapo en bicicleta, el de las rodillas llenas de heridas.

Antes de darse cuenta, empieza a canturrear por lo bajo. Eso llama la atención de Richie.

—¿La conoces?

—Eh, sí. Bueno, es una canción muy famosa. Es difícil no haberla oído antes.

Pone una sonrisa, como disculpándose sin saber por qué. A través del retrovisor, Richie sonríe. Le brillan los ojos a través de las gafas. Por un momento, a Eddie le parece menos zarrapastroso. Es casi guapo, si se peinara un poco y se cambiara la camisa hawaiana por una blanca de oficinista, que nunca pasan de moda.

—Me trae recuerdos. Vengo de un pueblo pequeño de Maine. En esa época no se podía hacer mucho más que escuchar música y salir a jugar con los colegas hasta el toque de queda.

—Yo también vengo de un pueblo —dice Eddie.

Le sorprende que ninguno de ellos tenga la necesidad de decir el nombre. Richie no pregunta, y él tampoco va a hacerlo.

—Buenos tiempos —dice Richie, con una sonrisa melancólica—. Los Ángeles es muy diferente.

—¿Vive usted allí?

—Sí, es mi residencia habitual. Esta es la primera actuación que tengo en Nueva York.

—¿Ilusionado?

—Nervioso, diría yo.

Eddie le sonríe a través del retrovisor. Richie Tozier siempre parece muy seguro de sí mismo en sus actuaciones. No parece ser del tipo que sufre miedo escénico.

—Los neoyorquinos también tenemos sentido del humor, señor…

—No me llames señor. Richie está bien.

—Richie.

—Exacto.

El nombre se queda en su lengua, cálido e insinuante. Eddie le conoce de varios meses, de verle por televisión y firmar autógrafos en entrevistas, pero es la primera vez que pronuncia su nombre. A pesar de que su gato lleva su nombre (y Eddie no va a decirle al Richie humano algo así), nunca lo ha usado en voz alta.

—No me has dicho cómo te llamas tú.

—Edward Kaspbrak.

—Eddie, supongo, ¿no? Aunque Eds suena mejor.

Eddie frunce el ceño. Nadie le ha llamado nunca así, ni siquiera su madre. Suena demasiado cercano para dos desconocidos como lo son ellos dos.

—Eds, entonces —dice Richie Tozier tan campante.

—Preferiría Eddie, en todo caso.

—Eddie —repite él, como un autómata. Eddie siente un escalofrío sin razón de ser—. Vale. Creo que tenía a alguien a quien llamaba así.

—¿Ah, sí? —murmura Eddie, distraído. Está más pendiente de entrar en la rotonda por el carril correcto que de otra cosa.

Por el rabillo del ojo, le ve suspirar.

—No lo recuerdo. Debía ser un amigo de preescolar o algo.

Los últimos acordes de la canción les acompañan en el tramo final del trayecto. Ninguno de los dos vuelve a intentar hablar. Richie vuelve a su mutismo del principio. Eddie se concentra en aparcar lo más recto posible delante del teatro.

—Bueno, ha sido un placer —dice Richie saliendo del coche. Se planta delante de Eddie, que está buscando el recibo en su chaqueta, y extiende una mano. Eddie mira su mano, y luego a él. De pie, parece más alto que nunca.

Le estrecha la mano. El escalofrío hace acto de presencia otra vez, en su columna. Su mano es fuerte y cálida, y sus ojos sinceros a través de las gafas. Eddie piensa, me estoy comportando como un adolescente, y, ni siquiera Richie Tozier es tan famoso, qué coño te pasa.

—Vaya, tío, eres un canijo. No te lo noté en el coche, pero ahora sí.

Eddie le quita la mano de inmediato. Ese hombre empieza a ser demasiado. Se conocen de una hora de trayecto. No trabajan juntos, ni siquiera han compartido un par de cafés. Y sin embargo, Richie se toma las confianzas que quiere sin que Eddie pueda hacer nada por evitarlo.

O quiera, tal vez.

—Tengo la estatura media de los hombres en Estados Unidos.

—De los críos de quince años, Eds, pero no de los hombres adultos.

—Oye, he hecho el trabajo, y me caes bien, pero…

—Parece que te gusta —dice Richie entonces.

Suena más dulce, como una disculpa que no llega a pronunciar.

—El qué.

—Lo de Eds. Y las bromas, en general. No lo parece, a primera vista.

Eddie baja la mirada al suelo, sin saber por qué. Joder, Richie Tozier lleva unos zapatos llenos de mierda. No le van a dejar entrar así al teatro. Aunque, supone, su agente se ocupará para cuando llegue su hora de actuar.

Richie se acerca un poco, a tientas. Eddie no se mueve.

—Gracias, eh. Por… el trayecto. Y la conversación.

—Es mi trabajo —murmura Eddie.

Le siente cerca, y le da calor y es extraño porque no le conoce pero siente como que sí. Tiene la sensación de que han cruzado años de ausencia en apenas sesenta minutos de viaje.

No puede ser. No ha visto a Richie Tozier antes. Ni Richie a él.

Antes de que él diga algo más, Eddie se saca un bloc de notas de la chaqueta. Garabatea algo, arranca la hoja y se la da. Levanta la cabeza. Están en una calle llena de gente que no les mira, como si fueran invisibles. Nadie es consciente de su mano temblando en la de Richie. El escalofrío vuelve una tercera vez.

—Si te gustan los discos viejos, esta es la dirección de una tienda a la que me gusta ir. Digo, por si te queda tiempo para turistear un poco.

Richie cierra su mano con el papel dentro. Le sonríe, ya sin burla. Parece agradecido. La tierra tiembla bajo los pies de Eddie. Está guapo bajo la niebla constante de Nueva York, su caos ineludible y su frialdad a cada esquina.

—Gracias, tío.

Eddie piensa, no me llames tío, al subirse a su coche y despedirse con la mano.

Piensa cuando aparca enfrente de su empresa que nunca llegará a saber si Richie Tozier fue a esa tienda o no.

*

Tras una novia que duró poco y varios intercambios de miradas en el metro a hombres, Eddie acepta algo de sí mismo que lleva dormido años. Se sorprende primero, lo acepta después tras que le dé un ataque de ansiedad por no haber puesto la lavadora tres días seguidos.

Supone que, cuando tienes más problemas que resolver de antes, una revelación así pierde importancia. Es discreto, a pesar de todo. No lo revela a nadie. Es algo suyo, que va dentro y que compartirá con gente de confianza. No le avergüenza, pero Eddie siempre ha sido más privado que las otras personas que conoce.

*

Myra entra en su vida unos meses después. Se mudan a una casa a las afueras de Nueva York en el que hay espacio de sobra para los dos. Para los hijos que puedan venir y que nunca vienen.

El gato se queda en el jardín, porque los gatos son insanos para las casas de bien, según Myra. Se ve obligado a cambiarle el nombre que nunca llegó a usar con él. Le ponen un nombre genérico, sin significado. Su vínculo se torna más distante, hasta que no deja de ser más que un gato doméstico de familia rica, y no su única compañía de sus primeros años en Nueva York. Nota al antiguo Richie melancólico, como lo era él en sus días de soltero. Ahora Eddie es un hombre de negocios, rico y casado. No puede perder el tiempo pensando en sus años de juventud.

Esos que ya no existen desde hace mucho tiempo, pero aún tiene la esperanza de recobrar, tal vez algún día.

*

Eddie piensa, puedo compartir algo así con mi esposa. Que me he casado con ella por mi madre. Que no solo me gustan las mujeres. Que conocí a un extraño por el que sentí de todo, pero fui un cobarde y le di la dirección de una tienda barata en lugar de mi número de teléfono.

Sacude la cabeza y termina por desechar la idea. Nunca vuelve a pensar en decirle algo así.

*

A veces, cuando Myra se queda haciendo horas extra, Eddie se echa en el sofá, pone la cara B de su casete y escucha la canción del chico de la bicicleta. El muchacho sin cara de su memoria pasa a ser Richie Tozier, el cómico de uno ochenta y cinco de estatura que, con sus gafas sucias y sus zapatos llenos de mierda, le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza un sábado de verano al poco de su primera actuación en Nueva York.

*

Unos años después, la llamada de Mike le trae recuerdos que no son bienvenidos, ya no. Derry no existe, ni el terror que ahí vive que le lleva acechando escondido toda la vida. Tampoco los cinco chicos y la chica a los que juró regresar si Eso volvía. Ahora Eddie tiene una nueva vida en Nueva York, con su empresa, su esposa y su casa reformada por segunda vez en lo que llevan de año.

Dice que sí, porque los Amigos de La Infancia siguen siendo sus únicos amigos. Eddie está roto por dentro. Quiere recomponerse. Se muere de miedo, pero es lo que hay. Siempre ha vivido con miedo, eso no es nada nuevo.

Se despide de Myra con una nota fría y distante, pero del Richie gatuno (nunca ha querido llamarle por el otro nombre) con un beso entre sus orejitas. Cuídate, chico, y perdona por lo de dejarte en el jardín.

A medida que avanza por la interestatal en su Cadillac, la nube de su memoria empieza a diluirse. Todo surge y le duele y no lo entiende. Hay seis rostros que se iluminan poco a poco, y uno en especial del que sabe algo más, algo que no entiende todavía. Necesita respuestas. Las va a tener, por fin, tras veintisiete años, al entrar en los límites de Maine.


End file.
